


Burning Questions

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Cas can't sleep and has some important questions for Dean.





	Burning Questions

Dean’s just on the edge of consciousness when feels Cas stir beside him, sheets rustling with the movement. “Dean, what do bees think about?” Cas asks in hushed tones, as if he hasn’t already pulled Dean out of his relaxed state.

They’d spent the better part of the day moving furniture from their crappy one-bedroom apartment, to their new home. It was 90 degrees outside, and although their house had central air conditioning, it did little to cool them off between the trips they made with Benny’s truck. Dean was sweaty, exhausted, and dehydrated by the time they were done. While Cas unpacked their sheets, and made the bed, he indulged in a shower to wash the days’ grim off. Neither he, nor Cas, had the energy to make anything for dinner; not that it would have mattered because three-quarters of their dishes were still sitting in boxes, wrapped in newspaper. After a cold shower, Dean crawled into their freshly made bed, and willed his exhaustion to take him into a deep sleep quickly. Cas, it seems, had other plans.

When Dean didn’t respond, Cas spoke a second time. “Dean. Dean, this is important.” He spoke, a little louder this time. Huffing a sigh, Dean rolled over to face Cas, who was now laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. “Babe. I’m exhausted. Can we talk about this tomorrow?” Dean mumbled, trying to salvage whatever bit of ‘tired’ he could.

Since they’d closed on the house, Cas could not stop talking about their new yard space. While Dean just saw it as another lawn, Cas saw endless possibilities. He’d already started sketching ideas for raised flower beds, had an entire layout for his future garden, and was looking into the possibility of an apiary. The idea of bees didn’t particularly thrill him, but after hearing the excitement in Cas’ voice, and the way his face lit up when discussing his plans, there was no way Dean would deny him.

Cas rolled to his right and curled up against Dean’s side. “Cas, you know I’m happy to talk to you about this, right? Just maybe not after we’ve spent the last 8 hours moving furniture and boxes.” He replied. “What if I kill all of the bees, Dean? What if I plant the wrong things, and they get sick? Bees are dying at an alarming rate, and if I can’t take care of them…” Cas left the sentence hang as he tightened his grip on Dean’s abdomen. Dean, in turn, squeezed Cas tighter to him, running his fingertips along Cas’ upper arm.

“Babe, you aren’t going to kill the bees.” Dean reassured. “How ‘bout we go to the bookstore tomorrow? We can get some books on beekeeping, and find out what type of flowers we need to plant.” Cas reached up and kissed Dean softly. “That’s a great idea, Dean. There’s a new restaurant around the corner, and I’ve heard their burgers are fantastic.” He supplied, and damn did he know how to appeal to Dean’s greatest weaknesses. Quickly fading in and out, Dean focused on the rhythmic sound of Cas’ breathing to lull him into a, hopefully, deep, and undisturbed sleep.

“Dean, is cereal considered soup?” Cas whispered. Dean pinched the back of Cas’ arm, making him yelp, before the outburst dissolved into a soft giggle. “Castiel. I love you, but I swear to God if you don’t go to sleep, you’re going to spend the first night in our new house on the couch. Maybe a few more for good measure.” Dean grumpily stated, though they both knew there was no real fire behind his words. “You can go back to sleep now, Dean. I’m sorry for waking you.” Though he acted remorseful, Dean could clearly hear the smile in his voice as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Cas’ forehead.


End file.
